


Take What You Can Get

by orphan_account



Series: Kinktober 2017 [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Kinktober, Kinktober 2017, M/M, Masturbation, One Shot, One-Sided Attraction, Pining, Sad Ending, Stand Alone, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, Voyeurism, this was painful to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-25 05:03:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12523592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kuroo has always had feelings for Tsukki, so much so that he's willing to doanythingjust to get closer to him.





	Take What You Can Get

Kuroo didn't expect himself to be short tempered and impulsive, but when he saw Suna’s hands on Tsukki, _he lost it_ . He lost it so much that he followed them into the locker room after hours, hands curled at his side in a fit of rage, but _this_ wasn't what he expected to see.

He didn't know they were into public sex, and he didn't know they were together like this, but more than anything, Kuroo didn't know why he was so turned on right now.

They didn't see him. Kuroo knew they didn't because of how condescending they could be. There was no way Tsukki would have let this go if he had seen it. He kept to himself and was private, but that didn't stop him from having a certain seductive side, kinky even.

The lights were low, just dim enough to where Kuroo could make out the features of their faces, standing in the middle of the empty locker room in front of a bench as Kuroo stood idly in a doorway.

Tsukki had his back turned to him, but Kuroo would have recognized those pale legs anywhere, slim and long as the moonlight through a window cast a shadow on the room. It took all the resistance he could muster to bite down on his lip once he saw their lips meet.

He clenched his jaw tight with jealous eyes, a sinking feeling in his stomach as he watched them kiss. A heated and angry expression as he glared in their direction. Kuroo couldn't bare the sight of seeing them with their hands all over each other, with Tsukki letting him slowly remove his clothes as Suna kissed his neck and marked scratches down his back. A feeling of nausea crept up the back of Kuroo’s throat as a gentle whimper escaped Tsukki’s mouth. He could feel a trickle of blood form from his teeth biting down on his lips, and it was all he could do to distract himself from letting tears fall down his face.

A fit of jealousy washed over him as Suna reached around, lifted Tsukki’s jersey up over his head, the fabric hitting against the floor as Tsukki intertwined his fingers into Suna’s hair.

Kuroo continued to watch, eyes wide and longing as his hand began to travel down his body. The bulge in his shorts only noticeable to him as he started slowly stroking himself through the material. He normally wouldn't have even considered doing anything so indecent, but he always did have an affinity for Tsukki.

Normally, Kuroo would have expected himself to be filled with irritation. The thought and sight of someone else laying their hands on the perfect blond, it would have driven him wild with anger. All this time, Kuroo had been fantasizing about touching and kissing Tsukki. He thought about running his fingers through golden strands of hair, pressing sloppy wet kisses along his jawline, and feeling Tsukki leave marks and scratches. What was once jealousy became masked with arousal the minute a moan uttered off the blond’s lips.

“You worked really hard out there today, _Kei_.” Kuroo’s eyes shot up at the  utterance of Tsukki’s name, a soft, seductive whisper as hands combed Tsukki’s back.

Kuroo’s hand remained at steady work, rubbing himself as he slipped his hands inside his pants. It was all he could do to keep himself distracted; imagining that he was the one who was whispering such soft words into Tsukki’s ear, Tsukki’s hands touching, stroking him, and how he could be the one to devour the blond. Life wasn't fair and he knew this was the farthest from what he should be doing, but for a reason Kuroo couldn't grasp, couldn't seem to comprehend, he couldn't peel his eyes away from them. He couldn't stop touching himself, and couldn't stop focusing in on Tsukki.

“Rintarou, I don’t think I can wait until we get home.” Tsukki whispered a catlike purr, sending a chilling vibration through Kuroo, his underwear soaked from the pleasure. He ran his thumb over his tip as he let out a sharp breath.

“Yeah? Is there something you want me to do for you, _Kei_?” Suna cooed in Tsukki’s ear, egging him on. Kuroo watched as Suna’s hand trailed a line down Tsukki’s back, tender and soft as the blond arched, moaning.

Tsukki kept his fingers curled into Suna’s hair, panting as sweat dripped down his forehead in the glowing moonlight and Suna kissed rough bites onto his neck.

Kuroo could feel his own legs trembling as his hand began moving faster, grasping around his hard cock stroking. He tried to match his moans in time with Tsukki’s, a vibration crawling up his throat as he closed his eyes. Part of him didn't want to look, couldn't stand to look. He couldn't stand to see someone else planting kisses along Tsukki as they slammed him into the locker.

Suna pressed kisses along Tsukki’s jawline, each tender kiss slow and deliberate, caressing the blond's skin, the metal rattling. Tsukki’s hands pressed firmly against the lockers as his back faced Suna. His lips and legs quivered as Suna ran a hand down his body, snaking to the front with fingertips, running a line down the blond’s chest. His other hand ran down Tsukki’s back until they both met at the hem of his shorts, tugging them off hastily and letting them hit against the floor.

Kuroo’s vision became clouded as more pale flesh revealed itself. Those long legs coming into view, the only material masking them being a pair of bright green boxers. It was hard to notice the fading bruises and marks marking up Tsukki’s legs, just yellow enough where they could blend into the skin, but Kuroo still noticed.

He swore he could feel the knot in his stomach tighten as he thought about Suna leaning down and pressing kisses on Tsukki’s skin in loving bites as he flicked his tongue over the sensitive flesh. Just thinking about it made Kuroo furrow his eyebrows in a heated glare, but he couldn't bring himself to hate Suna.

If he was the one Tsukki chose, Kuroo would have to accept that.

“Oh?” Out of the corner of his eye, Kuroo’s gaze locked with Suna’s. He caught the other dark haired boy staring at him, a smirk on his face as he pulled a bottle of lube out of his bag.

It was only the smallest look, the smallest glance as Suna pressed kisses along the side of Tsukki’s neck, his hand sliding down and removing Tsukki’s boxers.

Suna was teasing him. It was obvious with the way he looked back at Kuroo, like he was egging him on, testing him. He was asking him _how long_ he had been _watching_ , staring him down and seeing just how desperate he was for Tsukki. Kuroo thought about leaving right then and there, but when Suna spoke again, Kuroo could feel the life get sucked out of him.

“Looks like we have company watching us tonight, Kei.” Suna grinned, redirecting Kuroo and Tsukki’s attention as their eyes connected.

Kuroo felt a chill run down his spine as Suna leaned forward and pressed a tempting and tender kiss to Tsukki’s lips. Suna grinned as they parted, making sure Kuroo was still looking at them. He was showing what Tsukki and him had, and showing Kuroo what he could also have for the night, taunting and provoking. It was a tempting offer, and Kuroo was just drunk enough from the look in Tsukki’s eyes to do _anything_ the blond wanted.

“Kuroo? What are you doing here?” Tsukki’s asked hesitantly with a flushed look as he took a step back, placing his hands in front of his crotch.

If they were alone, a view like this would have been perfect, _cute_. Tsukki may have looked like he didn't care, but when in a certain mood, it was clear that he did.

“N-no reason. You look - you look good, Tsukki.” Kuroo’s tone mimicked Tsukki’s, flustered and flushed. He swallowed and tried not to look at the delicious pale skin before him that seemed to be calling his name.

Tsukki always had been rather tall and skinny, but still with sinewy muscle on his stomach and arms. Kuroo’s eyes wandered from those arms to his face, a flushed shade of bright red with half lidded eyes, just shy enough to be insanely attractive. A distinct erection pressing against his stomach as his legs trembled.

Tsukki may not have had the intention of seeing Kuroo tonight, but Kuroo would have given anything to be able to please him.

Suna hummed, a tormenting smirk that left Kuroo with a borderline uncomfortable feeling in his gut. “He was watching us, Kei. I think he likes you. Would you like to join us, Kuroo?”

“W-what?” Kuroo took a step back, perplexed as Suna extended out his hand, his fingers long and slender. His voice sounded like he was making him an offer to go out to lunch together, not fuck his boyfriend.

However, Kuroo couldn't say that he hated that idea. Tsukki was gorgeous, and given the opportunity, he wouldn't mind having him scratch marks up his back and moan out his name all night long.

“I said, would you like to join us, Kuroo? I think the three of us could have a lot of fun, and Kei would enjoy it, too. Right, babe?” Suna brought his attention to Tsukki, who was still standing off to the side, a few feet away.

He forced himself to look Kuroo in the eye, face just as flushed as before with a bright red glint on his glasses. Kuroo didn't know Tsukki very well, but he wanted to, he wanted to talk to him, to know him, to touch and kiss him. He wanted to pin him against the lockers and have him scream his name, but he knew that wasn't possible. Kuroo knew that having Tsukki was impossible, so he would take what he could get.

If that meant partaking in a threesome with Tsukki and Suna, then Kuroo would take it.

“You’re hard, Kuroo.” Tsukki smirked. He took a few steps forward and placed his hand on Kuroo’s crotch, palming him through the fabric.

It took everything in Kuroo not to moan as Tsukki looked at him with provoking eyes, analyzing as Suna watched from a few feet away. Tsukki’s hands felt so good, a rush of heat  pulsating throughout as they palmed over him for a few seconds, leaving Kuroo vibrating as he tried to take control of himself.

Why did Tsukki have to do this to him? And why would Kuroo be so willing to let him do anything that he wanted to him tonight? Kuroo really was desperate for Tsukki. He would have done anything for him, if Tsukki had asked him to meet up after practice, Kuroo would have dropped everything and been there in a heartbeat. No matter what the outcome was, no matter if he was with someone else, Kuroo would have done _anything_ for Tsukki.

“It’s because you’re so attractive, Tsukki.” Kuroo took the  opportunity to turn this conversation around. If everything was going to be consensual tonight, and Tsukki was willing, then why not make the blond a wreck? “You turned me on with the cute way you let Suna undress you and kiss you. I could fuck you, pin you against the lockers and make you come while Suna jerks you off, would you like that? Or would you prefer to be teased as we make every part of your body feel like it’s on fire? Would you like that too, little kitten?”

Kuroo made sure he was looking from Suna and Tsukki, pinning the blond against the locker, a hand tracing down his naked chest as some precum dripped from his cock. Suna stayed a few feet away, watching with amusement as he let Kuroo lead. He was giving him permission, and for once Kuroo had never been so happy to see the person he loved kissing someone else. If it meant he got to be here tonight with Tsukki, touching him, kissing him, worshipping him, then Kuroo would have gladly taken it.

“Have you already prepared him?” Kuroo asked, eyeing Suna as he took a few steps forward to meet Kuroo, all while Tsukki remained pushed up against the cold metal, writhing in anticipation.

“Nothing you haven't already seen.” Suna winked suggestively at Kuroo, letting him decide what was going to happen tonight. “Would you like to prepare him while we both tease him?”

“If you’ll let me?”

“If Kei wants it, I don’t see why not.” Suna chuckled, tossing the bottle of lube in Kuroo’s direction.

They looked at Tsukki expectantly, with his legs shaking and back arching, it seemed like he was a wreck already. Kuroo licked his lips deliciously as he waited for Tsukki’s tempting lips to utter those words that he so wished to hear for so long.

“Y-yes, please. Please, fuck me, Kuroo. And please s-suck me, Rintarou.” Tsukki begged, flushed and moaning. Kuroo and Suna wasted no time at all in giving him what he wanted.

“Can you turn around for us?” Kuroo instructed with a grin, and Tsukki obliged, propping his hands up on the locker as he arched his back for Kuroo. Suna and Kuroo shared a look for a brief moment, both nodding their heads towards one another as if they were telling the other what they planned to do.

Suna knelt down on his knees in the open space between the lockers and Tsukki’s thighs. Kuroo watched, eyes locking with Suna’s for only a second as he nodded and Kuroo began. He opened up the lube, spread it out on his fingers as Suna ran his tongue over the tip of Tsukki’s cock.

“Mmnn.” Tsukki mumbled along the tongue, forcibly keeping his mouth closed as Kuroo pushed two fingers into him. He made such cute noises. It was hard to ignore them with Kuroo thrusting his fingers in and out, each tap of his prostate getting another whimper, making Kuroo feel like he was in power, and controlling each and every seductive noise that escaped Tsukki’s lips.

Every few seconds, he would look down at Suna, keeping an eye on him, and the way he was bobbing his head on Tsukki’s cock.

Suna sucked him off so well, moving from rapid head movements to releasing with a _pop_ and pressing tender kisses along Tsukki’s tip. Watching him take care of Tsukki so lovingly and passionately, before wrapping his lips around him and moving his head again fueled Kuroo.

“Mhn.” Tsukki whined as Kuroo pushed his fingers into him deeper, reaching the deepest parts of Tsukki while two fingers snaked up and slipped inside of Tsukki’s mouth. His fingers dancing on his tongue,  slick with saliva to serve as a suppressor against the moans that were erupting from the blond.

If only there had been a mirror here Kuroo thought. _It would have been so attractive to see how wrecked Tsukki had become, the look on his cute, whimpering face as he begged for more. Another day, perhaps._

Suna’s hands were fast at work tracing up along Tsukki’s chest, crawling up his skin until they made contact with his nipples. Kuroo felt a vibrating sense run through his fingers when Tsukki moaned, pulsing through him as he saw Suna pinch and roll the blond’s buds between his fingers.

He knew this much pleasure had to have been driving Tsukki wild. The slow flick of the nails, the sensitive rub of the thumb, Suna’s mouth licking over his cock as Kuroo kept his fingers deep inside of him. The blond had to be approaching his limits, there was only so much one person could take after all.

However, that still didn't stop Kuroo from pushing deeper, brushing up against a spot that seemed to summon an intriguing reaction out of Tsukki. His back arched further as his hands quivered against the lockers, a groan erupting from the blond’s voice as Kuroo smirked at the satisfying sound.He was so close but not quite there, and Kuroo knew that he could get him there.

“ _Kei_ .” Kuroo made sure to use Tsukki’s name to his advantage, receiving a glare out of Suna but such a moan out of the blond that it didn't even matter. “You’re so good for me, _Kei_ , do you think you could come from just my fingers? Or would you like my cock to fill you up?”

“Chn.” Tsukki moaned, turning his head to the side so Kuroo could get a better view.

He was exactly like Kuroo imagined him, a desperate, sobbing mess willing to submit to Kuroo, and begrudgingly, Suna. Kuroo thought if only he got a chance to see this every single night, then he would truly be in his own heaven. It hurt to think about, Tsukki was right here, right within his reach, he was touching him, fucking him, calling his name, Tsukki was the closest to Kuroo that he had ever been, but Kuroo still couldn't call him his. He would never get the opportunity to take Tsukki home, to whisper _Kei_ in a loving manner in the morning, he would never get the chance to share small cuddles and kisses with him, because Tsukki wasn't his, and he never would be.

He let Tsukki moan one more time, sending another vibrating pulse throughout his fingers before he removed them, a trail of saliva coating his finger as he pulled them out and Tsukki tried so desperately to catch his breath.

“Cahh- Ahh! _Cock_ , Kuroo, I wahh-want your coc-- please make me come as Rintarou sucks me off, please!” _There they were_ , there were the words that Kuroo oh so wanted to hear. Tsukki begging for him, and uttering his name, it was like a dream, only better. It was everything that Kuroo had ever wanted, but he couldn't let Tsukki know. He forced himself to hold back his smile, to not let on how much he was actually enjoying the way Tsukki desperately whined out his name, and the way that his hot skin felt beneath Kuroo’s fingertips.

If he had been allowed to, he would have pressed their lips together, he would have kissed Tsukki in the most tender and loving way that he could muster, but he thought it best not to tempt fate.

Tsukki wasn’t his and within the next few minutes all of this would go away, Kuroo would probably never get the opportunity to do with Tsukki again, to touch him or whisper his name. Kuroo was starting to think that maybe this wasn't the best idea, he was here with Tsukki, but was it really worth it? He was only hurting himself by being so close to him, he would want more of Tsukki, but more was something that he couldn't have. He couldn't do this again because it would only hurt more. Tsukki wasn't his and despite how much that pained Kuroo, he would take what he could get and slowly realize that this may have been a mistake.

He just reached his hand and lightly caressed Tsukki’s chin, whispering sweet words into his ear.

“Your wish is my command, darling.” Kuroo was too pleased about that, and he knew Suna could tell, releasing his mouth around Tsukki’s cock with another _pop_ as he sent another spine-chilling glare in Kuroo’s direction.

“Condoms are in my bag over there.” Suna pointed, directing Kuroo onto the other side of the room where his bag laid.

It was enough of a reason to get Kuroo to walk away for a few minutes. His hands began rummaging through the bag until he found what he was looking for, all while still listening in on their conversation and looking at them from the corner of his eye.

“ _Kei_.” Suna cooed, his voice with a subtle touch of malice this time as he looked in Kuroo’s direction.

It was a warning telling Kuroo that Tsukki was his boyfriend, and not someone for Kuroo to seduce under any other circumstances. The warning itself was simple enough, but Kuroo didn't like it one bit.

“Kei.” Suna repeated, cupping his hand onto Tsukki’s cheek. “Can you look at me when Kuroo fucks you? I want you to come while I’m sucking you off. Can you do that for me?”

Kuroo didn't have to look to know Tsukki’s answer. It was clear from the silence in the room and the smile on Suna’s face. It shouldn't have come as any surprise to Kuroo. Suna and Tsukki were boyfriends after all, but that didn't mean it didn't piss him off any less. He hated the way they looked at each other, the way they shared a longing gaze and Kuroo’s blood boiled with irritation. They weren't doing anything that wasn't expected of them, but it still managed to rub Kuroo the wrong way as a heat swelled within his stomach. He didn't like them together, he didn't like Suna, but he would swallow his pride if it meant he could be closer to Tsukki.

Kuroo joined them as the three shared a familiar gaze. A condescending look on Suna’s face as Tsukki braced himself up against the lockers, and they both waited for Kuroo to make the next move, which he did. Kuroo positioned himself at Tsukki’s entrance, with Suna leaning forward and pressing his lips to the tip of Tsukki’s cock.

It became challenging to withhold the despair on his face as he pressed his hands onto Tsukki’s hips, thrusting at a moderate pace as Suna’s lips enclosed around Tsukki’s cock. The blond let out a moan as Kuroo pistoning faster, hitting deeper in his insides as Kuroo groaned with pleasure. The feeling of himself inside of Tsukki, the pure satisfaction radiating throughout him as Kuroo hit against that oh so sensitive spot as Tsukki let sweet, seductive sounds roll off of his tongue. He had waited for this for so long and now he finally had Tsukki, if only for a moment.

Kuroo closed his eyes and leaned his head back, not focusing on anything except Tsukki. He could feel tears swelling up in the corners of his eyes, though it was hard to tell if those were from the pleasure or not.

“Tsukki - you’re so good, _Tsukki_ -” Kuroo crooned out, his voice loud against the back of his throat.

He wanted nothing more now than to be acknowledged by Tsukki, to have him moan and scream his name as he came, and for the two of them to fall asleep in each other's arms. It was the only moment Kuroo desperately craved, but he knew he would never have it-

_-because Tsukki wasn't his._

“R-Rintarou! Rintarou! Fmmph- Ah, fuck! Rintarou!” Tsukki cried out, tears streaming down his face as he moved his hips in time with Kuroo.

Kuroo’s eyes looked down and saw Suna, his mouth still lovingly at work on his boyfriends cock as Tsukki moaned out a name that wasn't his.

It stung, shook Kuroo to his very core, but the way Tsukki’s raspy voice echoed through his ears gave him just what he needed. Kuroo felt the way Tsukki clenched around his cock, tight and fulfilling, but Kuroo knew it wasn't for him, none of this had been for him. It had all been for Suna, each and every cry of _Rintarou_ brought a sickening pain that twisted Kuroo’s stomach in knots. He could feel the tears swell within his eyes, preparing to fall like waterfalls down his heated cheeks. Kuroo would have given anything for Suna to have been out of the picture, to be alone with Tsukki, to have all of Tsukki’s attention on him, but he knew he couldn't. As much as it pained Kuroo, he knew he never could, and this was all he could get.

Tsukki came all the same, and whether Kuroo had anything to do with it he would never know, but for a brief moment in time he could say that he was the one to give Tsukki an immense amount of pleasure. It was only what came after the pleasure that hurt the most.

Suna sucked him dry, releasing his mouth from Tsukki with one final _pop_. More than anything, Kuroo wanted for their positions to be reversed, for Kuroo to be the one Tsukki was looking at right now, but he couldn't be the one. All he could do was make himself come a few minutes later, watching with attentive eyes as Suna licked a slow, seductive line across Tsukki’s tip. Suna stood up and rubbed gentle circles into Tsukki’s back as the blond breathed slowly, body moving up and down at a slow pace, peaceful.

Kuroo pulled out, rolling off the condom and placing it in the closest trashcan and throwing his clothes back on. He stood in the doorway, a look of agony on his face as he watched Suna and Tsukki collapse down on the bench, holding each other in their arms.

Suna caressed his hands loving across Tsukki’s face, a gentle touch as the blond rested on his shoulder. They never looked in Kuroo’s direction.

Though, perhaps it was better that way.

Kuroo still couldn't bring himself to leave, still standing, watching with envy as he so wished to be the one holding Tsukki. He watched as Suna pressed gentle kisses on Tsukki’s forehead, the blond smiling. Kuroo turned his head to the side and clicked his tongue. He couldn't bear anymore.  A single tear streamed down his cheek, but he would have to persevere if he stood a chance with Tsukki.

In the heat of the moment, Kuroo spoke a gentle, soft whisper, so soft that no one else heard. His own words surprised him, but he knew he desperately needed to hear them.

Because Kuroo was still very much in love with Tsukki.

  


_“I love you, Tsukki…. But you’re not mine.”_

**Author's Note:**

> My last fic for kinktober this year. Honestly I didn't even plan to write this, I thought I would write maybe 2 little drabbles and that would be it, but here we are. It was fun tho, and it gave me a good excuse to write for some rare pairs.  
> I didn't mean to make this so angsty?? I don't write angst very often because it pains me to write it, but this just sort of happened. I'm not sure, but I feel very terrible for making poor Kuroo suffer like this.  
> But I hope you enjoyed it??  
> Also a big thank you to [Foxyena](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxyena) for beta'ing this at the last second, you're amazing <3
> 
> Comments and Kudos are always appreicated  
> Feel free to come chat with me on tumblr @ Tettsuroo  
> Thank you for reading <3


End file.
